Pilot Lore
The Usual Rules "Watch your back, watch the shadows, and always expect trouble.""Crystal Soldier" "If working without back-up, always know the way out, always carry an extra weapon, always know the state of your ship and know that your ship is able and accessible, always be prepared to survive and always remember that the Delm was Captain to the passengers." "Life--and space--is dangerous. The usual rules apply.""The Space at Tinsori Light" "As a pilot, the usual rules of behavior on duty are assumed to include a number of things. Let us see--you may number them later if you like, and I will miss some. ... Always know where your ship is and in what state. Always carry an extra weapon--this assuming one always carries two weapons to begin with--your extra preferably one you are willing to use for a last stand. Be prepared to fight ... but be prepared also to run and to be small, for a dead, jailed or administratively restricted pilot flies no ship. When you walk in strange places be aware of those who may follow you, and though sitting with your back to the wall is useful, it is not always sufficient. Always know more than you tell, and share all your secrets, even on your deathbed, only with those who will properly treasure them. ... And, ... except under extreme duress, always perform a pre-flight."Saltation, ch 15 "It means, Pilot," he said slowly, "that the usual rules apply. We spoke of this earlier: don't trust anyone just because they appear to belong to a particular group. Have a contingency plan. Know as many back ways as you can to your ship and to another ship you can call on if there is need. Don't tell anyone about all of your weapons, nor all of your plans."Saltation, ch 26 Three-Pile Packing Rule Guide pilots use when deciding what to pack for a trip. # Things one really needs - ID, money, license, a keep-safe, weapon. These things ought to fit in ones jacket, vest or travel kit and always be to hand. # Things one needs later are packed in luggage # Things one might need except for extra air or water are left behind.Saltation, ch 1 "Years ago, Kamele Waitley watched her onagrata... demonstrate to that same daughter how a pilot packed for travel. It had involved one modestly sized suitcase, and the pockets of a jacket. She had watched, astonished, as first he weeded out those things that could be easily replaced - ... - before adroitly packing many more than she would have thought possible of those things which were more difficult to replace into that one small bag. He had then shaken out Theo's jacket, and placed into the inside pockets the acceptance letter from Anlingdin Piloting Academy, her identification, a flat folder of pictures, and most of her money, leaving enough to buy sundries in an easy-to-reach outside pocket. "A pilot will also have her license, and a weapon." ... "A pilot ought to always be ready to lift. That means that her essentials are in her jacket, and her jacket is always with her. The contents of the case - even those things that we have just agreed are essential - can be, and sometimes must be, left behind.""Dragon Ship, ch 9 Menfri'at Liaden martial art, also called the Dance. Defense art most commonly taught to pilots and other spacers. Alliance of Equals, ch 2 Quick, sure movements. It focuses at the results of ones movements. Outward-looking, it acts upon others. Alliance of Equals, ch 3 Daibri’at Small Dance, graceful movements, breathing into the moment, slow pace. It can be studied a lifetime, the diligent student finding always some new facet to explore. It also can be described as many-petaled flower or a multifaceted gem. It focuses the attention on movement and is inward-turning. Alliance of Equals, ch 3 One pays attention to the mind’s connection to one’s muscles, instead of focusing on the results of ones movements. From Daibri’at one learns the intent of one’s movement. Alliance of Equals, ch 3 Center – feet under hips, weight evenly distributed. Alliance of Equals, ch 3 Pilot Games Bowli Ball Bowli Ball is for those who have learned what pain is, and who have their muscles and there reactions under control. Ghost ship, ch 34 String game Thought to children in some Pilot families like Korval. It teaches the ability to see space as a whole and as matrices, and imparts an understanding of the relationship between each. Ghost ship, ch 34 Theo’s lace making is a variation of that game. Ghost ship, ch 34 Clumsiness as child Some Pilots were regarded clumsy as children because they fell down often. Val Con "I fell down rather often myself when I was a child. I could see what needed to be done, but my body was still to unformed to do my mind's bidding."Ghost ship, ch 34 Piloting History "The old Universe was a stable universe with a steady-state center and an edge. The center provided a positive orientation at all times."'The Gathering Edge'', ch 2'' "… the former Universe was … well inhabited. There was no need to explore …" The Gathering Edge'', ch 7'' "However there was sometimes a need to discover the shortest route form one world to another. The records speak of congested travel conditions." "The ships involved in the Great Migration have brought the math and the structure of coordinate sets with them. In the new Universe there were many efforts to map the geography and establish stable cords." These efforts were driven by the need to explore an unknown universe, to locate other survivors and to find inhabited and inhabitable worlds. ven'Tura Tables * The original ven'Tura Tables were just lists: numbered lists of numbers, lettered lists of numbers, cross-listed lists of numbers and dates, and more lists of numbers. Saltation, ch 10 * The original Tables had been developed during a time of trade expansion, coupled with a radical improvement in Jump drives. Those two conditions had created an urgent need for clarifying gravity effects and string constants as tradeships began to travel more than a few hunderd light-years from home. * One ship in a thousand was lost, routinely. And all people - even pilots themselves - said that piloting was dangerous. But nobody looked at why it was dangerous and if the odds coudn't be leveled a little, in favor of poilots surviving and ships winning through. * Master Pilot ven'Tura had dared to log and share with all pilots - even Terrans, wich was considerd antisocial in his culture - the information that he and his Clan had gathered over a dozens of years. Eventually Master ven'Tura had become the clearing house and editor for the monumental and necessary task, and his Tables became rote companion to thousands of pilots over generations. revised ven'Tura Tables * Then, over a time, the loss of pilots and ships trended upward again. Most assumed it was because there were more ships and more pilots, less trainig, and ... all kinds of things. It had taken someone with keen insight to see that there were tiny and fundamental flaws in the way the ven'Tura Tables were being applied, in the way they were being read by modern equipment. * “The whole point of the ven’Tura Tables — the reason they needed revision — is that space isn’t flat — and it isn’t static! And to describe what a non-static, dimensioned space is doing, you need a math that isn’t flat! That’s what Scholar Caylon did! She didn’t so much revise the Tables, as she revised the math that described the relationships” * The revised ven'Tura Tables were making a difference. The number of ships lost were down again in a statistically meaningful way. Pilot Hand-Talk Signals * abort that launchSaltation, ch 17 * abort liftAccepting the Lance, "Six Against the Universe: Two" * acceptSaltation, ch 37''Saltation'', ch 41 * acceptable?Crystal Dragon, ch 32 * acceptable course?Crystal Dragon, ch 31 * acknowledgment''Crystal Soldier'', ch 5"Out of True" ** acknowledgedSaltation, ch 37 * actively ignoring planet queryDragon Ship, ch 26 * affirmSaltation, ch 3''Saltation'', ch 25 ** affirm that twice (a single-hand gesture)"Breath's Duty" * agreement ** agreeThe Gathering Edge, ch 11 ** may be conveyed by repeating the hand-sign with which one is agreeing, "with just the right emphasis"Due Diligence, ch 6 * air fine food tight patience lessDragon Ship, ch 21 * alertTrade Secret, ch 24 * alert query * all agree * all attention here nowDragon Ship, ch 30 * all eatSaltation, ch 2 * all fine better goodSaltation, ch 37 * all goodDragon Ship, ch 18''Dragon Ship'', ch 30 ** "fingers folded into palm, one thumb up -- pilot's sign for all good"Neogenesis, ch 20 part III * all means necessaryGhost Ship, ch 16 * all out!Dragon Ship, ch 25 * all regsDragon Ship, ch 22 * "his hand flicked the repeated ripple that normally would signify a humorous all right, all right, already""Breath's Duty" * allow space, pleaseThe Rifle's First Wife * always check invoice against itemsSaltation, ch 34 * always have a backup planSaltation, ch 28 * and then?Accepting the Lance, ch 53 "Bechimo" * answer (an instruction)Crystal Dragon, ch 11 * apologies to the ship * apology unnecessary * assent ** "He sighed, the fingers of his right hand twitching assent."Crystal Soldier, ch 16 ** "She snapped a two-finger assent"Crystal Soldier, ch 17 ** "flawlessly pilot-signed assent" ** "an assent"Saltation, ch 6 ** "hand fluttering assent, assent, assent"Saltation, ch 20 * at hereThe Gathering Edge, ch 7 * attend!Saltation, ch 15 / attend meSaltation, ch 7 * attend, one approachesMisfits * attention!Dragon Ship, ch 21 * available for dutyDragon Ship, ch 31 * avoid deep knife cuts * back here, bothSaltation, ch 27 * back to work"Breath's Duty" * bad feeling (as in "I have a bad feeling about this")Due Diligence, ch 7 * bad oddsThe Gathering Edge, Prologue * baffledAccepting the Lance, ch 50 "Bechimo" * be at ease * be bold!Ghost Ship ch 28 * be easy on my shipGhost Ship, ch 5 * be there in a few (as in "I will...") ("held up two fingers")Balance of Trade, ch 10 * be there soon (as in "I will...") ("a quick flutter of fingers")Crystal Soldier, ch 18 * best courseCrystal Soldier, ch 22 * best stay course * binjaliScout's Progress, ch 23''Scout's Progress'', ch 30''Fledgling'', ch 31''Saltation'', ch 1 ("It came with overtones of extrafine best ready complete perfection, and a ghostly finger-snap at the very end.")Fledgling, ch 30 * board to zeroDragon Ship, ch 6 * bowli ball after? * breath's duty"Breath's Duty" * bringGhost Ship, ch 16 * budget mine * busy * busy here"A Visit to the Galaxy Ballroom" * button quick easySaltation, ch 18 * can't talkSaltation, ch 13 * captain's knowledge (an answer to the question "How do you know?") * captain's privilegeCrystal Dragon, ch 37 * carefulFledgling, ch 35 * careful double watch (two separate signals?) * cash ("Aelliana ran her thumb across the tips of her fingers; the hand-talk sign for cash.")Mouse and Dragon, ch 12 * caution * caution query * certified routing * channel opens nowDragon Ship, ch 22 * chatter * check * check me -- I repeat the information * "the underlying ripple of a chuckle""Breath's Duty" * clarification (a request)Crystal Soldier, ch 32 * clean lineDragon Ship, ch 25 * clear glide path (also used when taking a new tack in a conversation) * clear lift! * clock * coffeeDragon Ship, ch 13 * come onCrystal Dragon, ch 14 * come on upScout's Progress, ch 6 * comfortableCrystal Soldier, ch 23 * coming throughDragon Ship, ch 13 * comment querySaltation, ch 40 * communicate communicate goodSaltation, ch 34 * complexGhost Ship, ch 35 * condition is (used both to announce that one is suggesting an interpretation of the situation, and to agree with such an interpretation offered by another)Crystal Soldier, ch 31 * condition is? (used to request an interpretation of the situation)Crystal Soldier, ch 30 * confirmTrade Secret, ch 9''Saltation'', ch 33 * confirm data several hundred yearsSaltation, ch 40 * confusedAccepting the Lance, ch 50 "Bechimo" * confused unconfirmable paths * continue * continue at willSaltation, ch 38 * continue information I copySaltation, ch 38 * continue now * crew businessDragon Ship, ch 30 * dangerDragon Ship, ch 25 * danger query * data confirmedSaltation, ch 40 * day of many parts * "motion demanding assent""Breath's Duty" * deliver balanceDragon Ship, ch 32 * "denial" (of a query)"Breath's Duty" * direct and secure * discussion * dismayedAccepting the Lance, ch 50 "Bechimo" * doDragon Ship, ch 32 * do itDragon Ship, ch 39 * do nowDragon Ship, ch 22 * do thatDragon Ship, ch 23 * do this, pleaseDragon Ship, ch 10 * does not mesh * don't tell me and I can't tell themDragon Ship, ch 25 * double usual rules (two separate signals?) * drift * duty acceptedFledgling, ch 42 * duty callsGhost Ship, ch 5 * easy ("be easy", "easy does it")Dragon Ship, ch 24 * eat upCrystal Soldier, ch 28 * enoughSaltation, ch 23 * excellent progress plans move forward * excuse this * expectations betray * explainFledgling, ch 40 * feast celebrate joint learning * feigned indecision ("He waggled his fingers -- pilot hand-talk for feigned indecision") * finish this sessionSaltation, ch 34 * finishedTrade Secret, ch 4 * fix now quick * fly the ship * for clarity * forgiveMouse and Dragon, ch 28 * for WaitleyDragon Ship, ch 24 * fragile thingsSaltation, ch 21 * full powerSaltation, ch 37 * fullness laterDragon Ship, ch 37 * get help * get on with itCrystal Dragon, ch 2 * get to it!Dragon Ship, ch 19 * go, goSaltation, ch 36 * go good * go onCrystal Soldier, ch 19''Crystal Dragon'', ch 6''Crystal Dragon'', ch 30 ** "fluttered her fingers, pilot-sign for go on"Accepting the Lance, ch 5 "Surebleak Port, Portmaster's Office" * goat-furred ground-huggerSaltation, ch 33 * goes well lessons query * going the long way homeTrade Secret, ch 25 * good blade to ownDragon Ship, ch 25 * good choice * good insert next * good liftSaltation, ch 31 (a single-hand signal)Crystal Dragon, ch 17 interlude * good planSaltation, ch 34 * guard alertDragon Ship, ch 24 * help yourself * here for learning * hideSaltation, ch 35 * hold (a single-hand signal)Balance of Trade, ch 11''Dragon Ship'', ch 24''Accepting the Lance'', ch 17 "Surebleak Orbital Influence Zone" * hold courseSaltation, ch 36 ** "Clarence smoothed the air with one hand: hold course"Dragon Ship, ch 9 * hold hold holdDragon Ship, ch 25 * hold itDragon in Exile, ch 26 * hold steadyTrade Secret, ch 28''Accepting the Lance'', ch 43 "Six of Us - Jenarian Station" * hold that ** "raising a hand, fingers shaping a fast hold that"Alliance of Equals, ch 12 * home * home asleepDragon Ship, ch 25 * hurryTrade Secret, ch 26 * I forgot ("he touched his forehead, the gesture meaning my empty head, or sometimes, I forgot")Saltation, ch 36 * I rest now * I see youFledgling, ch 41 * idiotScout's Progress, ch 7 * ID off insist onDragon Ship, ch 22 * if I may * if time breaks clear could make some for both of us * inadequate prepatory curriculum * incomplete information here query * information offeredCrystal Soldier, ch 20 * information received * information received in clear form * in loop queryDragon Ship, ch 31 * inner calmDragon Ship, ch 8 * input pilotDragon Ship, ch 39 * is as is ("facts are facts") * is clear * is fine * is good * "shaped a kind of half-pretzel against the air - it's complicated"Dragon Ship, ch 37 * jetScout's Progress, ch 16 * joke * just a sec (one hand, "fingers wriggling the sign") * just inDragon Ship, ch 24 * know betterSaltation, ch 35 * later alone ask * "signifying a life-or-death situation""Breath's Duty" * listen * live message getSaltation, ch 41 * lead onThe Gathering Edge, Prologue (a single-hand movement)Crystal Soldier, ch 8 * left-doorDragon Ship, ch 18 * local hailing and yard workDragon Ship, ch 22 * maybe ** "the rippling sign ... used for yes-and-no or maybe"Dragon Ship, ch 39 ** "She moved her hand in the pilot's sign for maybe/maybe not."Dragon in Exile, ch 9 * maybe, low probability * message received * mine good * mine now * mission information followsSaltation, ch 34 * my shipSaltation, ch 35 * my studentsSaltation, ch 35 * more do not mesh * more or less evenTrade Secret, ch 15 * most urgentCrystal Soldier, ch 6 * move quickFledgling, ch 38 * necessityDragon Ship, ch 32 * need roomDragon Ship, ch 25 * negative negative negativeMoon on the Hills * never * new info just in * newest off-limits * next class * Next right quick time. Left and left. Safe corner door. * next topic * no * no! no! no! no!Dragon Ship, ch 23 * no alarm * no codeDragon Ship, ch 25 * no danger here/''no threat'' ** "both hands plainly in sight, fingers slightly spread in the pilot's sign for no danger here"Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 ** "she raised her hands, fingers spread in the sign for no danger here" ** "hands belt high, palms out, fingers spread in the sign for no threat"Saltation, ch 19 ** no threat ** "held her primary hand between them with finger wide, signalling no threat"Ghost Ship, ch 36 * no-and-yes * no details yetRoving Gambler * noisy obvious unscheduled bad-form non-orbit show-off * none there * north * not * not a problem * not a public pocketDragon Ship, ch 25 * not a toy * not for competition * not heard hereDragon Ship, ch 27 * not my job * not particularlyThe Gathering Edge, ch 6 * not regularGhost Ship, ch 5 * not required * not thoseSaltation, ch 37 * not today * not yetAccepting the Lance, ch 19 "Surebleak Orbital Influence Zone" * now now now firstSaltation, ch 35 * objects moving keep moving * off-alert ("off-alert, or stand down", also used conversationally to mean "calm down")Trade Secret, ch 2 * old soldier hit bad (two separate signals?) * one hundred percentSaltation, ch 37 * open (an instruction)Saltation, ch 40 * open (the adjective)Dragon Ship, ch 25 * open windows * operation in progress continues * orbits on remainders still computingThe Rifle's First Wife * order from shift captain!Saltation, ch 36 * overlooked obvious * owe you * parting * pauseSaltation, ch 38 * peaceGhost Ship, ch 34''Ghost Ship'', ch 35 * perhaps * permission to approachSaltation, ch 36 * permission to continue ** "A pause then, with ven'Deelin's hands giving permission to continue." ** permission to continue * permission request pilot acknowledge * pilot * pilot duty here is * pilot on localDragon Ship, ch 22 * pilot today nowSaltation, ch 35 * pilot use only * pilot's choiceThe Gathering Edge, ch 7 * pilot's choice copilot's bad dreamSaltation, ch 24 * pipe downBalance of Trade, ch 6 * plan moving forward * please sit * pleasure friend sharing * plus marksDragon Ship, ch 37 * point six, point seven, point eight (et presumably cetera) * point takenThe Gathering Edge, ch 11 * power pilot double double * preliminary accept * prior pilot sighting * privacy querySaltation, ch 38 * private gunDragon Ship, ch 25 * put throughDragon Ship, ch 31 * query"Breath's Duty"Dragon Ship, ch 4''Dragon Ship'', ch 5''Dragon Ship'', ch 21 (a single-hand gesture) * query? * query yes? * quick lift''Landed Alien * ''quiet incoming * read that message and match itThe Rifle's First Wife * read the ship lists * receipt acknowledged * regard them as mere passengers * remove please * repairDragon Ship, ch 22 * repeat? * repeat pleaseSaltation, ch 40 * repeat query pleaseSaltation, ch 16 * return at willRoving Gambler * right (opposite of wrong)Saltation, ch 5 * rise * rock (as in the hard, lumpy stuff asteroids are made of) * rogueScout's Progress, ch 12 * rude * sabotageDragon Ship, ch 25 * safe journey (a single-hand signal) * same same sameDragon Ship, ch 24 * saves timeDragon Ship, ch 31 * saw flight well done * say again? * say again repeat * say please in truth * say yes (a single-hand signal) * searchGhost Ship, ch 16 * seat is seat * seat taken? * seeking equilibrium ("rocked a hand in the pilot's sign for seeking equilibrium)Neogenesis, ch 4 * see you next trip * see you Pilot * serious talk no joke read close considerSaltation, ch 34 * sharp stopDragon in Exile, ch 16 * sharp thought hold mouth hold * ship must liftGhost Ship, ch 5 * ship waits for no one * shirts jackets bags jewelry lettersSaltation, ch 30 * short formGhost Ship, ch 35 * shredded more nets than we've mendedThe Rifle's First Wife * silence * silly packing errorsSaltation, ch 34 * simple good quick easy gentleThe Rifle's First Wife * simple simpleThe Rifle's First Wife * sit * sitting pilotDragon Ship, ch 14 * slow * smooth (which can be modulated, for instance to smooooothhh) * smooth * smooth face * sneakSaltation, ch 35 * so are you"A Visit to the Galaxy Ballroom" * something to start now, something for next time * soonHidden Resources * soon soon quick soon * split return careful I cover and report * spyDragon Ship, ch 25 * squashed fruitwater * stand down * standard operation test testDragon Ship, ch 25 * stay close, stay alert (two separate signals?)Crystal Soldier, ch 26 * stay course, Pilot * stay your courseSaltation, ch 29 * steadyGhost Ship, ch 35 * stealSaltation, ch 35 * stop ("Grig flicked a couple of fingers")Accepting the Lance, ch 23 "Jelaza Kazone" * STOP ALL (a "slashing" motion) * straight run * straightest route possible (a single hand movement)Alliance of Equals, ch 26 * stupidly assessing the situation, them, as dogs might"Breath's Duty" * stylus padDragon Ship, ch 31 * "maybe sunless" * sweat, sweat, sweat"Breath's Duty" * talk * talk talk ship talkDragon Ship, ch 31 * talking all fineDragon Ship, ch 24 * tea quickGhost Ship, ch 5 * ten count?Dragon Ship, ch 10 * thank you * thank you for assistDragon Ship, ch 37 * thanksCrystal Soldier, ch 11''Dragon Ship'', ch 14 * TheoSaltation, ch 35 * thinking * this again? * this over soon * this pilot clarifies * this thought is mineSaltation, ch 35 * this way, crew quartersGhost Ship ch 26 * this will clear * throw me now run catch back toy's bag * time (with a follow-on signal indicating what it's time for) * time fliesGhost Ship, ch 36 * time out * top landing * touch not jettison flee (three separate signals?) * truceGhost Ship, ch 12 * true * true courseSaltation, ch 34 * true point * truth * understoodAccepting the Lance, ch 19 "Surebleak Orbital Influence Zone" * unstable * updown * useless * very good * waitSaltation, ch 36 ** "raised a hand, wait"Dragon Ship, ch 6 ** "fingers made the null sign sometimes used for wait"Dragon Ship, ch 21 * wait waitThe Rifle's First Wife * walk * warning * warning query * warning zones for graduates * watching * we go * wear healthy long proudSaltation, ch 35 * welcomeSaltation, ch 33''Ghost Ship'', ch 3 * welcome and listen up * well metDue Diligence, ch 6 * "raised her hands, both palms up - what's to do?"Dragon Ship, ch 30 * when query * why me? (a single-hand gesture)"Breath's Duty" * wifechoice * will comply * will repeat suggestion * wind speed * with your permission only * witness fight third one (two or three separate signals?) * work, work, work"Breath's Duty"Saltation, ch 36 * would do * wrongSaltation, ch 35 * wrong courseDragon in Exile, ch 11 * yes"Breath's Duty"Saltation, ch 14 ** yes thanks ** "a quick yes""Quiet Knives" ** "the sharp downward jerk of the fist which meant yes in hand-talk"Dragon Ship, ch 35 * your boardDragon Ship, ch 26 * your call, your flightSaltation, ch 36 * your choice * a greeting or remark about the weather which receives the verbal reply "A very fine morning, to be sure!"Scout's Progress, ch 18 * "held out her hands, palms up - a sign that differences between two pilots were put to rest"Ghost Ship ch 30 * "the noncommital wavelike motion that was the hand-talk equivalent of a shrug"Dragon Ship, ch 10 (transcribing and parsing the flood of hand-talk in Fledgling ch 30 is left as an exercise for another editor) An alphabet exists for spelling words that don't have their own signs, such as place names. There is also a capacity for counting."Breath's Duty" In Fledgling, Captain sig'Radia says that "Terran pilots will have a different accent from Liaden pilots, and a Scout may bear yet a third accent. However, we may all speak together in an emergency, for the basic signs are held in common." In Balance of Trade, Jethri, though fluent in Terran pilots' hand-talk, could recognize when Liaden hand-talk was being "spoken", but not understand what was said without additional study. References Category:Characteristics Category:Characters